The present invention relates to an extendable sunshade for cars, and more particularly to an extendable sunshade which is magnetically attached to the roof of a car and which can be conveniently extended and/or retracted in two directions.
Whenever someone gets in a car which has been parked directly under the sun for a considerable period of time, he/she will no doubt suffer from and feel uncomfortable with the high and oppressive heat in the car, especially in the summer. Under this condition, he/she will usually open all the doors start the engine, and turn on the air conditioner to the highest level until the temperature in the car is somewhat lowered. This is obviously time and energy consuming. An extendable sunshade is often therefore attached to an inner side of the windshield as an alternative way of blocking the heat and seems to be considerably effective in reducing the oppressive heat in the car. However, heat absorbed by the metal roof of a car will still accumulate in the car to raise the temperature therein and causes considerable discomfort of the driver or the passengers.
In view of the disadvantages existing in the conventional sun-blocking manner and/or means by turning on an air conditioner in a door-opened car that is time and energy consuming, and by using an extendable sunshade below the windshield that can only locally block sun shine, it is therefore desirable to develop a sunshade which may overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.